Volition
by Lord Ringorius
Summary: Kakashi knew he lacked a couple of things that most people had. Parents for example… or a girlfriend. But that last one, he thought absently while following the movements of one Kagome Higurashi, that last one could definitely be obtained… Kakashi x Kagome told in snippets!
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi sighed again, rubbing the spine of his beloved orange book ruefully. He loved the book, he really did. There were only so many times, however, that he could reread it without getting tired of the story. After a very strenuous mission where he had returned with more than a couple of life-threatening injuries, he received very strict orders to rest and recuperate in the hospital from the Hokage-sama herself.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A familiar voice called out, and the distinct pink-haired head of his student appeared in front of him.

"Sakura." He replied. "Here to deliver news of my release, I hope?"

Sakura pinned him with a stern gaze, shaking her head in disapproval. "Sensei, you were injured very severely in the last mission. You can't expect to released so quickly. Though, I do have some exciting news!"

"And what news would that be?" Kakashi frowned when he saw the wide smile stretch across Sakura's lips. He recognized that smug smile, and he was pretty sure he didn't like it. "I'm actually heading out on a mission that'll take me a couple of days. Since you're pretty much in the recovery stage, I found another nurse to take my place while I'm gone. She's new but plenty capable, so you'll be just fine in her care!"

Kakashi propped his head up on his hand, his one eye crinkling in a smile. "You can't expect me to trust anyone to be more capable than my cute student."

Sakura swatted her teacher's arm lightly, finding it funny how her sensei flinched as soon as her hand got close. She leaned forward, the sly grin still on her lips. "Miss Kagome is very pretty though."

"Oh?"

"Kakashi-san?" A different voice called out, and Kakashi's gaze swivelled to look at the newcomer, his eye widening by a margin. _Oh. _

A young woman approached the pair. "Kakashi-san, I'll be your new nurse Higurashi Kagome." She announced, smiling kindly at him.

"Oh, well. I'll be in your care then." He replied back awkwardly, glancing at Sakura quickly who was looking satisfied with herself.

"Well, I better get going," Sakura said, rising to leave. "Thanks again Kagome-chan! Kakashi-sensei, get better soon!" Sakura finished the last sentence with a wink and dashed out the room.

Kakashi sighed inwardly. Thanks to his student's meddling, it looked like he was in for a couple of interesting days...

* * *

Went and started another story. This time it's gonna be some Kakashi x Kagome fun (: Please leave reviews with feedback and/or ideas! I would love to hear them.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto do not belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll change your bandages first." Kagome informed him, her gentle touch settling on his torso where the worst of his wounds were.

"Ah. Right." Kakashi said, pulling down the hospital blanket so it was easier for her to get to the bandages. She began to unravel the bandages, her hands moving deftly and quickly with skill and ease. He tried very hard to ignore the tingling sensation that lingered where her soft skin grazed his own skin, and was actually succeeding until Kagome's words interrupted his concentration.

"So Kakashi-san," She began casually. "Have you been trying to find a girlfriend lately?"

Kakashi stiffened immediately, knocking Kagome's hands back. "W-What?" He said in surprise, his visible eye swivelling to meet Kagome's amused expression.

"Calm down." She said firmly. "We can't have you at risk of re-opening your wounds." She chided gently before bursting into giggles. "The look on your face!"

Kakashi felt a bit insulted. Had she mentioned that for the sole purpose of startling him?

"I just noticed that just the other day Sakura-chan had been poking her nose into my non-existent love life. The day after that she was _begging_ to take care of her Sensei who had just returned from a _very dangerous_ mission that required a lot of skill and gotten put into the hospital after saving all his teammates." Kagome's eyes sparkled, her lips still quirked into a smile. "I put two and two together and realized she was trying to set me up with her teacher. And I thought you might have put her up to it."

Kakashi shook his head. "I assure you I did no such thing. My students just have a penchant for meddling with my personal life." Kakashi replied, mentally promising to have a word with Sakura once she returned.

"So you're _not_ interested in me?" Kagome asked, stunning blue eyes locking onto his own.

The bold question threw Kakashi off, his mind struggling to find an appropriate answer. He was pretty sure saying no would offend her, but admitting to it might just label him a pervert. Kakashi was quiet for several seconds before he settled on, "She was right when she said you were pretty." He confessed.

Kagome blushed, a faint red dusting her cheeks. "Thank you." She replied quietly before her returning to her duty of redressing his wounds.

* * *

_Thank you thank you thank you for the great feedback for the first chapter! Here's the second and I hope I could get more of dem reviews hehehe 3 _

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto aren't mine._


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Kakashi and Kagome had already settled into an easy and comfortable routine. She changed his bandages and took several tests to update his condition daily. Kakashi was surprised how easily it seemed to come to her despite the fact she was a recent addition to the hospital.

Unable to quell his curiosity, he decided to inquire a little further. "Kagome-san, how long have you been in the medical field?"

Kagome looked up from scribbling on her clipboard, blinking rapidly. This was the first time Kakashi had asked a more personal question. "I had some non-formal training in my teenage years. A miko in my village taught me some basics as a medic and also how to use the local herbs as medicine."

_A miko?_ He had heard of the priestesses in stories or legends, but hadn't ever encountered the foretold priestesses. "A miko?" He asked, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Yes." Kagome answered patiently, smiling at him. "I actually grew up on a shrine, so I guess you could call me a bit of a miko myself."

_Interesting…_ Kakashi mused to himself. Picking up on the fact Kagome had specifically said, _her village_, he supposed she wasn't from Konoha. It was also very rare that Konoha accepted civilians from other areas into their hospital. "You're not from Konoha, Kagome-san?"

Kagome licked her lips, pausing a bit before she answered sadly. "No, I'm actually a long, _long _way from home…"

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm definitely feeling love haha (: I would love to hear any more ideas or feedback._

_Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor Inuyasha are mine._


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi had tried to ignore it, he really had. He knew it was just part of the job description that came with being his assigned nurse, but having Kagome tend to his every need day after day wore his resolve down.

She was kindhearted. And pretty. And based on the bareness of her ring finger, still very much single…

He had to admit, Sakura hadn't picked anyone arbitrarily. It somehow looked she had gone out of her way to pick the most tempting nurse in the whole hospital.

Kakashi wouldn't deny he was attracted to Higurashi Kagome, but he had decided that wasn't enough for him to act on anything. Since the time she had revealed a brief glimpse into her past, Kakashi hadn't asked anything remotely personal. They exchanged pleasantries, and she attended to him and asked if he needed anything and that was it.

Kakashi gingerly stepped out of his bed, finally well enough to move around a bit. He stretched, shaking his head. _Nice try Sakura….but it's just not going to happen_. Being in a relationship made everything about shinobi life different. Every battle, he risked his life. If he were to have someone waiting for him… Kakashi knew the the pain of losing your loved ones all too well, and he would hate to inflict it on someone else. He was almost fully recovered, and then he would be out of the hospital and that would be the end of that.

After all, besides Sakura it wasn't like they shared any common friends. Besides the very broad scope of being in the same village, they most likely wouldn't run into each other again. He was leaning by the window, musing to himself when Kagome walked in. "Oh! Looks like you're feeling enough to move around. You'll be out of here in no time, Kakashi-san." She said happily, offering him a bright smile.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A loud, energetic voice shouted as an orange and black blur burst into the room. "Looks like your lazy ass is finally out of bed!"

Before Kakashi could respond to his student's annoying comment, Kagome had already whacked him across the head. "Naruto! Show some respect for your teacher already!"

_Wait...what?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha do not belong to me!_

_You guys are the best 3 Yes, Kagome is canon-ish hehe. We'll find out more about her as Kakashi grows closer to her! Thank you for the feedback!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagome-san, you know Naruto?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

Kagome immediately blushed, a bit embarrassed of her outburst. "Yes, Naruto was very nice to me when I first came to the village." Kagome ruffled Naruto's blond spikes, smiling at him fondly. "He's a pretty good kid underneath all his obnoxiousness."

"Man, Kagome-_neechan._" Naruto said pouting, trying to push Kagome's hand away from his head. "You're embarrassing me!" He said indignantly. Crossing his arms, he turned back to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know Kagome-nee was your nurse."

"Well Naruto, I didn't think you knew her, so I didn't think I needed to tell you." Kakashi said, adopting his usual bored tone.

Naruto grinned widely, moving closer to Kagome. "Kagome's the best! She's too nice for her own good and her ramen is delicious!" He said happily. "Kagome-nee's been taking care of me and Shippo for years!"

"Shippo?" Kakashi questioned, the name unfamiliar.

"Yeah! Her son." Naruto said, grinning.

…._Kagome had a son?__?_

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay! Finally finished a semester of college ^^ I'll be more free now since it's summer haha. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha do not belong to me._


	6. Chapter 6

The news would have shocked Kakashi more, but before he could jump to any conclusions Kagome added on shyly, "He's my adopted son, Kakashi-san."

Naruto watched the exchange between the two young adults and immediately grimaced, making a sound of disgust. "_Kami_! You guys- you guys are _flirting_!" He exclaimed and both Kakashi and Kagome flushed.

"_Naruto_!" Both of them shouted at the same time, embarassed. Kagome had already moved back to where Naruto was to whack him across the head, and Kakashi had narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his student.

"Ouch! Kagome-nee, stop that already!" He complained, one hand gingerly cradling his head.

"Naruto, you need to learn how to _watch your mouth._" She said, exasperated. "One day it's gonna get you in real trouble."

"Already has." Naruto replied cheekily, grinning widely.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but was already smiling at the younger male in fondness. "What _am_ I going to do with such a trickster of a kid like you? You've got too many kitsune tendencies for your own good." Suddenly, another nurse called Kagome's name and she gave them a brief wave before dashing out to assist the nurse.

Kakashi's curiosity was piqued. "She knows?"

Naruto looked back, still smiling. "About the fox? Yeah." Naruto moved closer to his teacher, poking a finger into Kakashi's chest, his eyes suddenly serious. "Kakashi-sensei, Kagome is one of the nicest, most accepting people I've ever known."

Kakashi tilted his head, amused. "Am I getting the overprotective little brother talk from you, Naruto?"

"I'm being serious!"

"Naruto, I'm not going to pursue anything with Kagome."

Naruto immediately looked offended, crossing his arms. "Wait a minute, why the heck not? Kagome-nee is _awesome._"

"I don't disagree. It's just not something I'm really looking for right now."

Naruto squinted at Kakashi, before smiling in a way that Kakashi knew would end up troublesome for him. "If you say so, Kakashi-sensei." He said happily before making his way out the room.

_Ugh._ In some way, Kakashi had ended up with _two_ of his students conspiring to match-make him with Kagome.

* * *

_Ended up writing another chapter! Feedback and reviews are love, so please review (:_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto are not my property._


	7. Chapter 7

In light of his long-awaited release from the hospital, Kakashi had come home one day to find a sloppily written invitation attached to his door.

_Kakashi-sensei! Team Seven is throwing a party for you at the super awesome UZUMAKI NARUTO RESIDENCE! Be there at 6 for __**SUPER **__delicious ramen!_

Under the messy print was the neat, precise writing of another one of his students.

_Don't. You. Dare. Be. Late. _

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head in half exasperation at the antics of his team. Nevertheless, he wasn't _that _much of a jerk to waste the efforts of his students. He walked into his apartment and glanced at the clock.

_5:55 pm. _

Hm. He had plenty of time.

At 7:45 p.m, Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door. Lucky for him, his quick reflexes had him dodging a punch that was thrown at him as soon as the door flew open.

"_Kakashi-sensei,_ did you even read the _damn_ note?" Came the irritated voice of Sakura. She opened the door, scowling at him as he cheerfully walked inside.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled into a smile. "Of course I did, Sakura-chan. There was this cat stuck in a tree, and…" Before he could finish Sakura had tried to clobber him, rendering him unable to finish his story.

"My, my. They weren't kidding when they said not to start cooking until 7 p.m," Said a familiar voice, and Kakashi turned to meet the young woman walking out of the kitchen.

"Kagome-san," Kakashi said. He was mildly surprised, but some part of him had expected this.

"Kakashi-san." Kagome greeted in return, smiling at him. Kakashi refused to acknowledge the fact his insides were feeling oddly tingly in response to her smile. Her gloved hands held out a steaming pot of noodles that was emitting a delicious aroma. "You're just a little bit late."

* * *

_Sorry for the long gap in between updates. I had a bit of writer's block but here's another chapter ^^_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto do not belong to me._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Note in the front this time (: To be honest I had hoped for a little more feedback last chapter ^^ But anyways, I'm actually having a bit of trouble recently with ideas… I sort of started this story without too much planning and I have some writer's block. So I'm super receptive to any ideas right now :o_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto, as much as I love them, do not belong to me._

* * *

They had all settled around Naruto's small dining table, so small that they all had to squish close together to make room for everything. _Somehow_ he and Kagome had ended up next to each other, so close that their legs were touching under the table.

Naruto was on his third bowl, slurping up the noodles with gusto. Sasuke, who Naruto battled long and hard many times to convince him to finally return to Konoha, looked irritated at his teammate's lack of manners as Naruto noisily devoured the ramen. Sakura was shaking her head, but looking content nonetheless. It was a nice scene, Kakashi admitted, to see all his students gathered together like and peacefully celebrating his recovery.

_And there's a new addition…_ Kakashi thought while discretely sneaking a glance at the young woman beside him. "Sai couldn't make it." Sakura told Kakashi. "Something came up with Root."

Naruto wrinkled his nose and waved his chopsticks around as he declared, "Sai's still listening to that wrinkly, old bastard? He really needs to get away from Danzo. That guy gives me the _creeps._"

"Naruto!" Kagome scolded, narrowing her eyes at the younger male. "Watch the way you address your elders." Naruto seemed to shrink under her chastisement, much to everyone's amusement. He mumbled a petulant note of agreement and proceeded to down another bowl of noodles.

Suddenly the door flew open, and a tiny blur sailed through the air and jumped into Kagome's lap. "Mama!" The child said happily, his forest-green eyes alight in joy. "I hope you saved some for me."

"Shippo!" Kagome greeted, burying her head and snuggling against the child. "Of course I did."

Shippo grinned excitedly, before glancing down and noticing Kakashi's close proximity to his maternal figure. The child narrowed his eyes, giving Kakashi a look that promised trouble, and asked, "Who're you?"


End file.
